The Mortal Instruments: City of Revenge
by Cityofmemes
Summary: Set after my previous story City of Minds. Jace and Clary now have a daughter and Alec and Magnus are getting married. Sebastian is finally gone and everyone is safe again...or are they? Clary and the rest of her family are plunged into danger again after an old enemy comes back seeking revenge.
1. Chapter 1

"Left a bit!" Clary instructed from where she sat on Jaces shoulders. He moved and she reached up to tie the bunting in her hands around the balcony that ran round the room. Clary patted his head to let him know she was done and then he bent down so she could get off.

She stepped back and observed her work. She had been instructed by chief wedding planner Isabelle Lightwood to string up sparkly bunting around the room.

All of Clarys friends and family were in Idris for Alec and Magnuses wedding which would be taking place tomorrow.

It had been down to Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Maryse, Robert, Mia, Jordan and Luke to decorate the hall - although Isabelle hadn't done much but order people around.

Wedding planning had been all Magnus and Isabelle had talked about for months considering the wedding had been out together fairly quickly. Magnus has only proposed 10months ago but they wanted the wedding as soon as possible.

"Mum, someone's waking up," called Jocelyn to Clary from across the room. Amidst the chaos of decorating Jocelyn had found a corner in which she had set up a den. Beth was there playing with her toys - she had just learnt to crawl and liked to get into trouble. She sat on Jocelyn's lap.

Beside them was a baby carries which Jocelyn was rocking slowly. Inside was Celine. She was only six months old but the cutest baby Clary had ever set her eyes on. Much to Clarys luck she had Jaces hair. It was blonde and cursed at the edges but she had been given Clarys green eyes which Jave had loved.

Clary jogged over to them to find Celine staring wide eyed in her baby carrier. She made a little 'o' with her mouth as she gave a yawn and Clarys heart faltered at how adorable it was.

"Hey little lady. Look who decided to wake up," she cooed. "Thanks for looking after her mum."

"No problem. My granddaughter is an angel. The decorating is looking good. How much left is there to do?" Jocelyn asked.

"I really have no idea," said Clary rocking Celine in her arms. "That depends on how well Iz feels we've done. Although at this rate we may not be done before the actual wedding. Iz takes perfectionist to another level."

Jocelyn gave a laugh. "I-"

She was interrupted by Iz who was up on stage and shouted through the microphone "Team meeting!" Everyone winced and Celine began to cry.

Clary rocked her back and forth. "Sssshhh, don't cry. It was just aunty Iz."

Clary made her way to the growing mass of people at the front of the stage with a crying baby in her arms.

Jace met her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Come here," he said and Clary handed Celine to him. "Come to daddy."

Jace rocked her in his arms and she magically stopped crying.

At Clarys disbelieving look Jace said, "I'm the baby whisperer."

"Quiet please!" Iz announced from onstage. "Ok people we have less than 24hours before this wedding takes place and I want everyone prepared. It's already 6 o'clock and I'm happy with how everything looks in here. Clary I need you with me. Magnus wants us for a bridesmaid meeting. The rest of you are free to..." Isabelle trailed off staring behind the group.

Clary turned and saw Maryse in the phone pacing. She looked flustered and was tense. Seeing everyone looking at her she said a few words and then disconnected, walking over to the group.

"Mum?" Isabelle asked.

"There's been more attacks. The faeries aren't stopping. I was just checking in with Gia, she said that she is sending units out tonight so that everyone can be back before the wedding."

"I thought the attacks were dying down?" Asked Luke.

"Apparently not. And they've mapped the attacks. There's no pattern over than that they have all been small attacks placed in mundane areas. Although a couple of faerie bodies have been found." Maryse replied.

"Still no reply from the Seelie Queen?" Asked Jordan.

"No. We sent word that if she came out of hiding we would come to a compromise, but then we don't even know if that knowledge reached her."

Jace adjusted Celine in his arms and said "She would never come out of hiding anyway, not unless she thinks she's strong enough to hold her own against the Clave. Shes a coward."

Isabelle burst to life again. "You know what let's just forget about it. Because tomorrow my big brother is getting married and nothing will spoil that. In fact I'm banning all faerie chat. Now back to weddingy stuff. Ummm...where was I? Oh yeah! Clary with me the rest of you losers can do what you want but I expect everyone in bed early tonight! Everyone needs there beauty sleep."

"Not everyone," Jace muttered.

Isabelle clapped her hands together. "Chop chop." And with that the crowd dispersed.

"Save me," Clary pleaded to Jace.

He laughed.

"It's not funny. You're done. You can relaxed I still have to deal with bridezilla Isabelle - and she's not even the bride."

"Not yet anyway," Isabelle said above Clarys shoulder, frightening her.

"Right well I don't want to get in the way of your bridesmaid duties so I think me and Cece will go find uncle Alec." Said Jace smirking at Clary.

Clary kissed Jace on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "you're a jackass!"

Then she bent down and kissed Celine.

"I don't want to leave her," she said staring admiringly at Celine.

Isabelle cooed at her and said to Clary, "she will be absolutely fine. Won't you, you adorable little girl."

Clary made a noise of protest and Isabelle grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her away.

When they got to Magnus's room they found him wrapped in a purple silk dressing gown, painting his toe nails blue.

"Can you not just use magic for that?" Isabelle asked.

He smirked. "And where would be the fun in that. Plus if I used magic for everything I wouldn't have this fab body, would I?"

With a flick of his fingers two chairs appeared next to the bed that Magnus was sat on.

"Have a seat!"

"Ok, so what's this meeting about?" Asked Clary as she sat down.

"I don't know! Asks Iz".

She returned Clarys look. "Ok so Magnus didn't call the meeting. I did. I just wanted to let you guys know that in the morning we all need to meet here in this room at 9:00 at the latest and that we will all get dressed in here and then when it's time Jace will come tell us. Clary you need to bring all your stuff in here ready for the morning. Ok meeting adjourned. I really just wanted to come here to talk to you and see how you're doing." She said tapping Magnus's knee.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"You're not nervous?" Asked Clary.

"No biscuit because I love Alec and I want to spend every single minute with him. This. It just brings us closer to each other, makes our lives more entwined." Magnus gave a laugh. "I never thought if would ever get married, let alone marry a shadowhunter! Iz are you crying?"

"No," she said unconvincingly. "I'm a shadowhunter. I don't cry."

Clary and Magnus both laughed at Isabelle.

They spent the rest of the night talking, mostly about the wedding the following day. It was at 12:00 that Clary snuck back into her room to find Jace and Cece asleep. Clary soon drifted off, dreaming about the upcoming wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary woke up to the sound of crying coming from the crib next to her.

She yawned and rolled over to look at the clock beside the bed.

"Shit!" She shouted.

Jace quickly shot up, hair in his face, looking sleepy.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?"

Clary picked up Celine and rocked her.

"It's 8:45! Iz is going to kill me!" She looked down at Celine. "The one morning you decide to give mummy a lie in has to be the one morning I'm meant to be up early. Omg I need to get Ceces clothes ready! Jace take Cece." Clary handed Celine to Jace who was still sat in bed.

Clary rushed around and finally managed to chuck on a pair of trackies and a jumper and find everything for Celine. Throughout that time Jace stayed in bed with Cece, cooing at her.

"Ok, I'm ready. 2 minutes to spare. Jace you really need to get up. Alec needs his best man."

"But you see unlike everyone else I don't need the time to get ready. I am naturally perfect." Clary rolled her eyes.

Jace kissed Celine on the head and handed her to Clary.

"I guess I will have to wait to see you two lovely ladies till later."

Clary bent down to kiss Jace and when she pulled away he pulled her back into the kiss. When she finally broke free she patted him on the bare chest and said, "seriously get dressed. If you go like this you'll be making all the old ladies swoon!" And with that she walked out the door with Celine in her arms, heading towards Magnus's room.

"You are late!" Iz shouted as Clary walked through the door.

"By a minute! Where's Magnus?" Clary placed Celine down in the cot that was in the room.

"He is taking a shower. You're next. And then I get to do your makeup!" Isabelle gave a smirk.

Clary fed Celine and then her and Isabelle played with her until Magnus came out of the shower.

Clary got into the shower and when she got out again Isabelle, true to her word, was ready waiting with curlers. Isabelle's hair was already straightened and styled so that half her hair was up and half was down. Magnus had apparently done his own hair. It was gelled up with glitter in it. Classic Magnus style.

Isabelle styled Clarys hair similar to her own only that it was curled and gave her a smokey eye look.

Next Clary dressed a very wide awake Celine. Clary laid her on the bed as she dressed her.

"Hey missy, you need to stop moving! How am I meant to dress you if you keep trying to kick me!"

"Just like her mum," Isabelle said to Magnus, who snickered.

"What does that mean?" Asked Clary.

"When I first dressed you, you used to kick and scream!" Isabelle and Magnus burst out laughing.

Clary turned back to Celine. "Don't you listen to your aunt and uncle, they are silly!"

Clary finally managed to dress her in a tiny deep blue dress that matched the colour of her and Isabelle's dress.

Magnus took Celine from Clary, rocking her in his eyes. "You can come with me whilst mummy gets dressed."

Clary emerged from the bathroom a couple of minuted later in her blue bridesmaid dress. It was one shouldered and flowed down making it look elegant. Round the waist the dress was embellished with jewels and glitter. It was beautiful. With it clary wore a pair of blue heels and blue earrings.

"Wow. Look how pretty mummy looks!" Said Magnus.

Isabelle appeared next in the same as Isabelle. "You have to admit I have good taste!" She said.

Next it was Magnus's turn to get ready. When he came out he was wearing a blue suit. The pocket was glittery and attached to it was a blue sparkly rose. Magnus's shoes were also sparkly.

"Magnus you look great!" Clary beamed.

It was half an hour later, after many pictures had been taken, that there was a knock on the door. Clary got up to answer it and opened it to find Jace. Upon seeing her he kissed her passionately and mumbled something about how good she looked against her lips. When she finally pulled back she saw Jace was wearing his suit. And only one word crossed her mind. Hot.

He smirked at her as if he knew what she was thinking and she blushed. Jace and Clary stepped into the room.

"Everyone in here looks great! I'm here to tell everyone that it's time to get moving. They're in the church all ready. The big days finally here!"

Magnus's face lit up.

"Let's do this," he replied.

The church was only next door next to the venue. Jace had gone ahead to give Cece to Jocelyn before getting back to his best man duties.

They waited outside the church until they heard the music begin to play.

The doors opened and Magnus walked into the church with Isabelle and then Clary behind him sprinkling glitter from baskets as they walked down the aisle. Familiar faces filled the pews. At the end, Alec stood waiting, smiling at Magnus. He had opted for a gold suit, in true shadowhunter tradition. Jace stood next to him smiling at Clary.

When they reached the end Magnus took his place next to Alec with Isabelle and Clary on his side.

It was a beautiful ceremony. Because Magnus couldn't be given runes or give them they decided to have quite a mundane wedding and go with rings and vows instead.

Afterwards everyone made their way to the venue. Clary had to admit they did a great job of decorating. The hall was full of tables with blue flowers and candles as the centre peice and blue confetti. Around the hall there was streamers and bunting. And of course there was a dance floor with a slightly elevated stage where Bat the werewolf had set up his DJ equipment.

On one table was Clary, Jace, Cece, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Maryse, Robert, Luke, Jocelyn, Beth and Catarina.

Firstly, after the newlyweds arrived, everyone was seated and the speeches took place. Jace gave a particularly funny speech that left Alec's face burning red.

After that the meal followed. By the time that was over Clary and Jocelyn went to put Beth and Cece to bed in Jocelyn's room upstairs.

When they got back the first dance took place followed by the cutting off the cake.

Clary was talking to Helen and Aline when Jace came over.

"Ladies, would you mind if I stole Clary? No one will dance with me for fear that I will outshine them."

Helen laughed. "Go ahead. We better wait to head to the dance floor then. Wouldn't want to be 'outshined'!"

"That would be wise!" He replied.

Clary shouted back to them as Jace lead her to the dance floor, "see you guys later!"

As Jace pulled her to him the song ended and a slow song came on. He smiled down at her as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You timed this perfectly."

"I guess I'm just really lucky like that."

Clary looked around and to her surprise she saw Damon and Rose, from the London Institute, dancing in a close embrace. Well, she thought, I guess they finally got together. Rose saw her looking and waved over Damon's shoulder and Clary waved back.

Jace looked and laughed.

"Ahh young love," he sighed dramatically.

"Hey, we were like that once," Clary replied.

"Hey, we're still like that!"

"Of course we are." She leaned up and kissed him passionately. It was only a tap on her shoulder that made her pull away.

She turned and found Jordan. He kept bouncing on the balls of his feet and ringing his hands.

"Hey, what's going on?" Seeing him tense Clary became wary.

So was Jace. "Jordan? What is it?" He asked.

"You guys need to come with me, now." Jordan stalked off and Jace and Clary, after sharing a concerned look, followed. Jordan lead them out of the hall and up a flight of stairs to the level where everyone was staying. As they walked down the hall the sound of screaming got louder and there were several sounds of something smashing.

They stopped outside Jordan and Mias room.

Jordan slowly opened the door.

Inside the room was trashed. There were smashed glass all over. Simon was stood by the door inside: his fangs out. On the bed was someone wrapped in a ripped duvet, Mia sat on top of them as who ever it was thrashed and screamed.

Jordan quickly shut the door once they were in.

Upon hearing the door shut Mia turned to look at them. Then she turned back to the person under here and managed to pin their arms. She got in their face and shouted, "stop! She's here!"

And with that the person stopped. Mia slowly and hesitantly climbed off of them and stood next to Simon, who's fangs retracted.

The figure in the bed slowly for out of the bed and came towards Clary and Jace.

Clary let out a gasp.

The person before her had matted blonde hair that had bits of mud in it and looked as though it had been self cut. Her clothes were ripped and looked more like rags and her skin was muddied and pale. Her once pretty face, now narrow and thin like the rest of her.

Standing before them was Kaelie.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kaelie?" Clary asked taking a wary step forward. Jace touched her arm and gave her a wary look.

Kaelie stood shaking on the spot.

"Kaelie? What happened?" Clary tried again.

"She knew. Of course she knew. How would she not know. And she was mad. Very mad. My lady made me pay."

"Who was mad? Pay for what?" Asked Simon.

"The Seelie Queen. She was mad. I...I helped Clary. She punished me."

"Kaelie I'm so sorry. What did she do?"

Kaelie looked Clary dead in the eye. "You don't want to know."

"How did you get here?" Asked Jace.

"They were distracted. I...I escaped. They didn't notice...didn't care...too busy. Had to come here. Snuck through the wards. Everyone at wedding so no one notice."

"Kaelie-" Clary started.

"Is she pretty?" Kaelie asked.

Confused Clary looked at the others but they looked as confused as her.

"Who?"

"The baby," she replied.

Clary smiled. "Yes. She's very pretty."

"Do you love her?"

"I love her very much."

"I'm glad I helped."

Clary took another step towards her. She was shaking violently now.

"Kaelie if it weren't for you we would still be in that place. You saved us. You saved my baby and I am more than grateful for that."

Kaelie smiled slightly but then she quickly frowned.

She started smacking her head and when Clary stepped forward to stop her she took a step back.

"No! No. I have to warn you. So confusing. So confusing in my head. They broke me."

She paused and then contined looking up at them all.

"She's coming. They all are. They're coming for her. They want revenge. She will stop at nothing."

"Who Kaelie? Who is the Seelie Queen coming for? When?" Asked Jace.

She looked at Jace. "Tonight. She comes tonight. To this place."

Clary stepped forward and grabbed Kaelie by the shoulders shaking her slightly to get her attention.

"Who Kaelie? Who is she coming for?" She almost shouted.

"The baby," Kaelie replied.

Shocked Clary let go of her shoulders and backed up into Jace.

Jaces teeth clenched together. "What do you mean?"

"She's coming for her. Revenge that's what she wants. You killed him. Her love. Seb...Seb..." She went on mumbling about something that could not be heard.

"Wait! That's not possible. She would send her army. How are they went to get through the wards undetected?"

"Sebastian. His followers. There are few in Idris. They open them. The wards. Make sure it's secret. She does not send many. Only her close soldiers."

"We need to get out of here now." Said Clary.

Mia got in Kaelies face. "How many soldiers are coming?"

Kaelie fidgeted like it pained her to say it, "10...I think."

Mia frowned. "Why would they only send 10?"

"It makes sense," Simon replied.

They all looked at him and he continued, "if the Seelie Queen sent her whole army then we would notice but if she sends the minimal amount of soldiers they can go undetected. If what Kaelie says is true then all they're here for is to get Cece and get out. If they can go undetected then they can easily do that."

"Wait that means they might already be here," that dawned on Clary. She turned and slapped Jace in the chest. "Jace! Cece!"

They both turned and ran out the door, down the hallway to Jocelyn's room. They stopped short at the open door. Someone was all ready in there.

Clary unsheathed a blade from under neath her dress as her and Jace approached the door. She shook as she held the knife. Suddenly she heard a cry from inside the room. It was Celine. She saw Jace let out a sigh of relief at knowing she was still in the room.

Clary signalled to Jace, who was weapon less. Then she burst through the already open door. In the middle of the room stood a faerie knight. His back to where Clary stood, looking down at Celine. Rage filled Clary and she pounced on his back, stabbing him with the knife before he could retaliate. She went down with his body. When she got back up she saw that Jace was rocking a crying Cece in his arms, checking her for any damage.

Clary rushed to her, checking for herself that she was ok.

"Is she alright? She's alright isn't she? Please tell me my baby's ok?"

Jace put his free arm around her and pulled her tight against him.

"She's ok. She's fine. But we need to get out of here now. Do you have your Stele?"

"Yes," she relied.

"Portal us out of here."

Clary looked to Beth's cot where she had managed to sleep through the whole ordeal.

"Ok but we need to take Beth with us. She's not safe either. They might mistake her for Cece or take her anyway."

Jace nodded in approval and Clary got out her stele.

Once she was done she picked up Beth, who luckily stayed asleep.

"Where to?" She asked.

"We need somewhere where they won't look."

Clary thought about this for a minute.

"Lukes pack. A faerie would never step into a pack of werewolves and it's the last place the faeries would expect to find you." Said Mia from the open doorway.

They both turned to look at her.

Jace thought about it and then nodded in approval.

"Go," Mia said. "I will make sure Jocelyn and Luke know you have Beth and that you are safe."

Clary said thanks and turned back to the portal, shifting Beth to make her more comfortable.

In front of them the portal swirled and the abandoned fire station where Luke's pack lived.

They both stepped through and came out onto the dark dress. Clary shivered in her dress and pulled Beth closer.

Jace approached the door with Celine in his arms, wrapped tightly in a blanket he had found before leaving. He knocked on the door and they both waited.

Clary noticed Jace looking up and down the street warily.

The door in front of them opened and Oggy appeared, much like Luke he had a full beard but he towered of most people. It was only last year he had been attacked by a demon in Luke's apartment.

He looked at them with confusion.

"Clary? Jace? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Jace stepped forward. "We can't tell you until we're inside, it's not safe out here."

Oggy nodded and stepped back to let them through.

Once they were in Clary let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Someone want to explain what's going on?" Said another voice from down the hall that belonged to Lily.

Beth began to stir in Clarys arms and then started to cry.

And then Clary broke down too.

She started to cry as she said, "the Seelie Queens coming for my baby."

Oggy placed a hand on her arm and said, "why don't we find a place for the little ones to rest and then we can have a chat in Lukes office."

Clary managed to wipe her eyes and nodded.

Oggy called over Lily, another wolf and whispered to her before leading them down a corridor.

For an abandoned police station, it was very well put together and made to look as homely as possible. Luke had explained to Clary before that when they found the place, the wolves had refurbished it themselves.

He led them to a big open office, much like the one at the hunters moon, which he unlocked with a key.

Jordan took a seat behind the desk Clary and Jace took the the two empty seats in front of it.

"Now does somebody want to explain what you two are doing rock up here with at-" he checked his watch, "-12:30 with yours and Luke's daughter? Aren't you supposed to be at the wedding?"

Clary stayed silent so Jace answered.

"We need to stay here for a while. Lay low. We were at the wedding but we got a tip of that the Seelie Queen sent some of her faerie knights into Alicante."

"Who told you that? How do you know if was true?" Oggy asked.

"Another fearie tipped us off and we managed to find and kill one of the knights."

"I don't get it. Why would she risk losing any of her knights, especially right now when the whole of the downworlders and the Clave is after her?"

"From what we have been told she wants revenge. For Sebastian's death. She's coming after our daughter. She wants her just like Sebastian did. We're not sure what for exactly but we can't let her get to her. I will not let anybody harm her in anyway. Which is why we need to hide out somewhere until we can decide what to do. This is one of the last places the faeries would think to look."

Lily appeared in the doorway.

Oggy nodded. "Of course. Luke's the leader here and he would never turn you away. And anyway there's no one in this pack that would deny helping you." Motioning to Lily Oggy said, "I've already told Lily to find you a room. I thought you'd be staying seeming as its late."

"Thank you," Clary said.

"I have to ask. What about the other knights? The ones you didn't find? Are the others who are still at the wedding in danger?"

"I don't think so," Jace answered. "For all the Seelie Queen knows we don't know what she's planning. I don't think she will risk exposing her knights to the Clave. If they know that there are faeries present in Idris then the Clave will find them, capture them and could use them to find where the Seelie Queen is hiding. The Seelie Queen won't risk that. Which is why I think that is they don't find Cece, which they won't because she's with is, then they will go back to the Seelie Queen. They won't attack those at the wedding. But she will continue to search for Cece, that I'm sure of."

"That makes sense," Oggy agreed. "Ok Lily, take them to their room. You lot get some rest. You'll be safe here. I will leave Luke a message. He knows you're here?"

"He will. Mia said she would tell him," answered Clary.

"Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Oggy motioned to Lily and she led them away from the office.

As they walked Lily said, "I found you guys a spare room but I couldn't find any cots, there was none left in the nursery."

She turned a corner and opened a door to reveal a small room with double bed that took up most of the room.

"Thank you Lily," Clary said.

"No problem. Just shout if you guys need anything. My rooms only next door."

She left after that.

Clary and Jace placed Beth and Cece on the middle of the bed and Clary got out her phone and left voice messages for both Jocelyn and Luke.

Then she joined Jace on the bed, with the two girls laid between them.

They were both silent as they looked down at Celine.

Tears fell silently from Clarys eyes. Jace saw and reached over from his side to wipe them away.

"Hey," he said softly careful not to wake the girls. "Don't think about it. Get some rest and we will deal with this is the morning. I love you okay, both of you and I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you."

Clary nodded and tried to fall asleep. Sleep finally managed to come to her but only after she had spent half the night awake watching the door incase anyone came for her baby.


	4. Chapter 4

When Clary woke in the morning, still exhausted from lack of sleep, to an empty bed. As realisation hit she ripped the sheets of the bed and charged out of the door, panic setting in.

She raced down the hallway, not knowing where she was going, earning the concerned looks of the werewolves scattered down the hallways.

A hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her back. She looked up to find the owner of the hand to be Simon.

She didn't bother asking him when he got here, she was to preoccupied with where the others were.

"Hey hey, calm down."

"Where are they? They're ok aren't they?" She asked hurriedly.

"The others are fine. I will take you to them."

She let out a sigh of relief and hugged Simon. When she pulled back he was smiling at her, a sad sort of smile.

"Come on. Let's find the others," they continued down the hallway. "We all came back this morning. Last night we couldn't find you guys but we just thought you guys were off somewhere. But at the end of the night after the wedding finished Mia found as all and told us all what had happened. We left first thing this morning. We never even noticed any faerie knights at the party. Clary..I..I'm sorry. I know this must be hard and we will all do what we can to protect Cece. Luke's already got half the pack put patrolling for faeries in the area and we've only been back an hour."

"Thanks Si. You're a good best friend you know. Everything will be ok, I won't let the Seelie Queen get any where near my daughter."

Simon placed a comforting arm around Clary and lead her back to Luke's office.

Inside was the rest of her family as well as Oggy, Mia and Jordan.

They all gave her sad looks as she walked in and as her mum hugged her and stroked her head.

"Mum I'm sorry. We had to take Beth. For her safety. I'm sorry if we worried you..." Clary rambled.

"Clary sssshhh. It's ok. Mia came and told me and you did the right thing."

Clary smiled back at her mum and turned to find Jace and Celine.

Jace places Celine in Clarys arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you earlier. You didn't get much sleep."

She stroked Celine's tiny face with her finger and relied, "that's ok. What is the time?"

"Midday, but you needed the rest."

Clary let out a gasp as she remembered the wedding. She turned to Magnus and Alec and said, "guys I'm so sorry we had to leave."

Magnus grasped Alec's hand as Alec replied, "its ok. You had good reason to and anyway you left near the end. It was still a great wedding."

"By the angel! What happened to Kaelie?" Clary asked realising that she had completely forgot about the faerie.

"She's in one of the old cells here," answered Jordan. "We're not exactly sure what to do with her."

"Well we can't let her go! She's nuts! And besides who's to say she won't go back to her royal pain in the ass?"

"Why would she go back? They tortured her?" Asked Alec.

"Alec did you not here me? She's gone loopy!"

Luke cleared his throat. "Well she can't stay here forever."

"Look, we need to figure this all out and we need to let the Clave know" said Robert who had been quite up until now.

"Luke is there a phone we could use. The Clave need to know that the Seelie Queen is finally making a strike." Asked Maryse.

"Yeah. Jordan show Maryse to the phone please."

They left the room and it went silent.

The sound of Celine gurgling was what broke the silence.

Clary looked down at her daughter and said, "we need to decide what we're going to do...so that Ceces safe."

"I think you, Jace and Cece need to lie low for the time being which means no going anywhere without anyone knowing and no going outside but I think you should come back to the Institute. It's safe their." Said Jocelyn.

"I agree," said Jace. "But I think it's important that we don't let the Seelie Queen know that we know her plan."

"But how?" Mia asked. "The Seelie Queen will know Kaelie is gone by now and she will probably have guessed that we killed one of her soldiers when she realises one is missing."

They took a moment to think about it before Isabelle came up with an idea.

"What if we tell the Seelie Queen that somebody else killed them."

"Really Iz? So we just point the finger at someone else and hopes she believes us. And anyway we don't know where she is to get a message to her." Said Alec.

"No. Wait. That might be a good idea," said Simon. Everyone turned to him waiting for an explanation. "Luke you're head off the pack. What if you were to contact the Seelie Queen somehow and tell her that the pack managed to find Kaelie and brought her back to you. And that one of the pack found the other faerie knight at the wedding and killed him assuming he had gone rogue and was trying to sabotage the wedding. That way she won't think that we know her plans or that we suspect her of trying to take Cece. She will think that we think she is still in hiding and that Kaelie and the other faerie were just rogues."

"So you want to point the blame on my pack?" Asked Luke.

Simon rubbed his neck. "Well...yeah I guess so."

"It's a good idea," Luke admitted. "But if something like this were to happen she knows I would tell you and then the Clave would know. We can't have her thinking that all the Claves eyes are on her. But maybe we can convince Raphael to tell the Seelie Queen it was him and his vamps that found Kaelie and killed that soldier rather than me. She won't suspect him of telling the Clave, she'll think that Raphael and his clan have misunderstood and don't suspect what she is doing, and she will think all of us are oblivious."

"It's our best bet," confirmed Jace. "But what are we actually hoping to do. This gives us the upper hand because she believes we don't know anything but then what? We can't hide Cece forever and the fact is she isn't safe."

Silence filled the room.

"Exactly," Jace said as he wiped his hands down his face. Nobody seemed to be able to look him in the eye, Clary noticed.

Just then Maryse and Jordan reappeared.

"I just spoke to Bat," reported Jordan. "Apparently Kaelie's gone quiet. She's not talking, hasn't moved from her bed in hours and refuses to eat or drink. She's just not responding."

Maryse stepped forward. "And I just spoke to the Clave. They feel inputs in Cece's best interest if they don't alert other shadow hunters yet. They think it's best if the Seelie Queen doesn't suspect us of knowing her plans."

There was a shirt silence if reflection before Luke said, "well I think that concludes this meeting. Kaelie can stay here for the time being but at some point we will have to move her but I think we should cross that bridge when we come to it. I will get in contact with Raphael later." He turned specifically to Clary and Jace. "I'm not sure what comes after that but we will think of something. But for now I think everyone needs to go home while we sort out what's to happen." Clary nodded in response.

Simon let out a sigh. "Why can't anything every be simple. It's always one thing after another. Doesn't this job entitle me to holidays."

Isabelle took his Gand a said, "that's what comes with being a full time member of team good."


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's a little chapter for you that I wrote amongst revision. So today it was announced that Dom Sherwood will play Jace on the tv show Shadowhunters. Personally Jamie Campbell Bower will always be my Jace - I love him so much. But I think Dom is the best replacement for him so I'm really happy he got the role. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

Everyone portalled back to the Institute soon after their meeting ended.

Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Simon were sat in the library with Cece. Alec and Magnus had reluctantly gone back to Magnuses apartment after everyone insisted that they should have some time together as newly weds, promising to call with any new information.

Clary was cuddled up to Jace with Cece in her arms asleep. Isabelle and Simon were huddled together on the other sofa and they were watching game of thrones on their tv (which Magnus had gotten them, insisting they needed to modernise and glamourise the institute). Clary was struggling to keep her eyes from drifting shut and soon enough she drifted off.

It was sometime later when she felt Cece being taken from her arms that she quickly woke and pulled her back to her chest.

"Hey! Hey! It's just me," said Iz said from above Clary.

Behind her Jace moved and asked in a groggy voice, "what's going on?" From the sound of his voice he had obviously been asleep.

"Nothing, said Iz. She turned to Clary, "I'm sorry if I panicked you. I thought you might be more comfortable if Cece was in her Moses basket."

Jace sat up behind Clary. "Iz, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit...jumpy." Said Clary.

"Hey, that's okay." She gave Clary a smile.

Just then Jocelyn entered the library with Beth on her hip carrying a wolf teddy that Clary had found and brought her.

Clary spotted her first. "Hey mum," she called.

"You just missed game of thrones!" Exclaimed Simon.

Jocelyn gave a laugh and placed Beth down in the floor next to the sofa. "I'm sure I'll live Simon! Maryse needs you two," she said motioning to Jace and Clary. They both stood up.

"Where is she," asked Jace.

"She was in her office. I can look after Cece for you?" Offered Jocelyn.

Clary looked down at Cece and hesitantly handed her to Jocelyn.

Jace took Clarys hand and lead her out the library. Clary soon pulled Jace to a stop.

"Jace wait. Maybe we shouldn't leave Cece."

Jace took her face in his hands. "Clary, she's fine. I know your worried. I am too. But she is safe here. She's with your mum and Simon and Iz. And there isn't one person in here that wouldn't protect her with their life. I promise we will find a way to sort this." He pulled Clary into a slow kiss. "Come on let's go see Maryse."

When Clary and Jace entered Maryses office they found Maryse sat at her desk talking to a projection of Raphael. When they entered he turned to them and gave a smirk.

"I hear from your wolf friends that you are needing my help shadowhunter," he said addressing Jace.

"Vampire," Jace said with a nod of his head. "How much did you tell him," he asked addressing Maryse.

"Everything," she replied.

"So it is in my understanding that you wish for me to contact the Seelie Queen and tell her that it was one of my vampires who killed her men, thinking that they had gone rogue? Forgive me if I do not see what this accomplishes."

"If we are to have the upper hand then then Seelie Queen cannot know that we suspect her of anything which means that she cannot know that it was us that killed her men," replied Clary.

Raphael looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "And what is in this for vampires?"

"The Seelie Queen has already made her first move and she will make another and another till she gets what she wants. But so long as there is a Clave the faeries will be tracked and punished. The Seelie Queen knows this. I think it's safe to assume that her end game involves trying to take down shadow hunters. That's the only way for the faeries to gain freedom and for the Seelie Queen to gain power. That could mean war; a war which inevitably the vampires will be involved in. Unless we take her out now and this is all part of the plan." Answered Jace.

"Hmm you do argue an interesting case my friend. But how would I connect the Seelie Queen. She is currently in hiding as you know."

Maryse rose from her desk chair and came to where they were stood.

"I'm sure you're familiar with all the popular downworlder locations, I suggest you look there first for any faeries."

After a long pause he gave a nod. "Congratulations. Congratulations you have convinced me." He walked towards the doorway. "Am I right to assume our business here is done?"

Maryse looked to Clary and Jace and they both gave a nod.

"I'll be in touch," said Raphael as the projection of him faded out.

Maryse went as sat back behind her desk and gestured for Clary and Jace to sit in the two open chairs in front of her.

"Well least now we know that we have the wolves and vampires on our side," said Maryse as she let out a sigh.

"More protection for Cece," added Jace.

Maryse nodded in agreement. "I was thinking. Maybe Kaelie can be useful. What if she were able to lead us to the Seelie Queen."

"But how would that work? A bunch of shadowhunters wouldn't be able to go undetected in a faerie lair especially when they are constantly trying to evade us and if Kaelie goes back what if they aren't there anymore or she can't come back?" Asked Jace.

"Maybe none of that has to happen. Kaelie would have to go on her own to make sure that she won't be suspected and so that they don't think we have anything to do with it but what it we were to track her as she went. Magnus could do a spell. One that has the same effects as the rune I made right before the battle where Sebastian was killed. That way we would have a direct eye into the Seelie Court but can watch safely from afar." Added Clary.

"That could work. If Magnus knows a spell. We would be one step ahead of her and any plans she makes we can fight back on," said Jace.

Maryse nodded in agreement. "Right, you two go and rest. I will call Magnus and then Luke to let him know what's going on and to tell him to bring Kaelie to Magnus's apartment so he can try some spells. Go, I'll come and get you if I hear anything else."


	6. Chapter 6

A couple weeks passed with no news from Raphael or sign of any faeries and, still, Kaelie refused to give them any more answers. Clary and Celine had not left the Institute and the others made sure that they did regular checks around the Institute for any faeries.

Celine and Isabelle were laid on Clarys bed whilst Clary sat on the floor sketching them.

"Please," Isabelle begged. "We can just go out for an hour and get something to eat. Jace and Alec have made sure that there's no faeries in this area."  
"Iz…I don't know. It just seems too risky when we don't know where the Seelie Queen is."

"Clary you can't tell me you're not going crazy stuck in this place all day every day."

"Well yeah there is only so many times you can read a codex or sketch out runes but what if something were to happen?" asked Clary.

"Come on, 1 hour. We can go get some lunch at Takis?"

Clary hesitated briefly. "No, Iz we can't. I may be losing my mind in here but I'm not about to potentially risk my daughters life. Now stop moving so I can draw you."

"Fine. I get it."

Suddenly Clarys phone began to ring. She answered and found that it was Luke.

"Hey, what's up?" She answered.

"Hey Clary. I was just wondering if you knew where Maryse is? I've been trying to get hold of her."

Clary flinched at several loud banging noises in the background.

"Umm…she went to Idris this morning with Robert. They had some sort of meeting with Gia."

Luke let out a long sigh that was cut short by another loud bang.

"Luke," Clary asked. "Whats going on?"

Isabelle sat up on the bed, bringing Celine with her and had a look of worry on her face.

"You don't need to be worried but we tried asking Kaelie a couple more questions and she flipped. She won't stop banging on the cell door and screaming. We can't keep her here anymore but she's a danger to herself and others so it's not like we can just release her. Jocelyn was stood with Beth near the bars and Kaelie tried to attack them. Jocelyn was a bit shaken so I sent her and Beth home."

"Oh…I feel awful. This is my fault. I got her into this trouble."

"No it's not your fault Clary. Kaelie chose to help you and if she hadn't of then you and Cece might not be here right now." Several screams came from down Lukes end.

"Look Clary I need to go but if you see or hear from Maryse or Robert then tell them to call me as soon as they can."

With that Luke hung up.

"What's going on?" Asked Isabelle.

Clary was oblivious to her, deep in thought. She was broke out of her trance by Isabelle shoving her.

"Oh uh I'm sorry. It's Kaelie. She's gone crazy to put it lightly. Iz I need to go see Luke but I can't take Cece with me. Will you please look after her?"

"Yeah of course, just keep me updated on whats going."

Clary grabbed her stele, kissed Cece and then left to find Luke.

When Clary arrived it didn't take her long to find Luke. He was stood with Jordan and several other wolves guarding Kaelies cell. Jordan was the first to see Clary.

"Clary? What are you doing here?" He asked.

The others turned to look at her and Luke gave her a worried look.

"I wanted to see Kaelie-" Luke began to protest but Clary cut him off. "-no I feel bad. And I think she may talk to me or at least listen to what I have to say."

"Clary," protested Jordan. "She's dangerous. She's only just calmed down. Look." The wolves moved to reveal the cell behind them.

Kaelie sat in one corner rocking with blood covering her clenched fists.

"Please just let me talk to her alone. I might be able to help."

Another wolf piped up. "Luke, let her try. We've got nothing else."

Luke looked at Clary thoughtfully for a second then pointed down the corridor.

"We'll be right round that corner there," he started. "You need us you shout and we'll come running." He placed a key in Clarys hand and then gestured for the rest of the pack to follow him.

Clary walked slowly towards Kaelies cell and unlocked the door, quickly slipping inside and locking it behind her.

"Kailie?... Kaelie its Clary…" Kaelie slowly lifted her head from where it was hidden. It couldn't have been possible but her face looked more gaunt than it previously had been. Tear tracks were visible on her face.

"I'm tired."

Clary came closer crouching down to Kaelies level.

"I know but you're safe here. The Seelie Queen can't hurt you and the people out there are only trying to help."

Kaelie scurried forward.

"No, no, no," she said gradually getting louder. "No she always hurts, always there…what if she hurts him? No no no."

Kaelie began to clench her fists again and Clary gently took her hands.

"Who Kaelie? Who is she hurting? Who is 'him'?" Asked Clary.

Kaelie broke down sobbing but between her sobs Clary heard the name Alden.

"Alden? Is that who? Who is Alden, Kaelie?" Clarys questions were only met with more wails.

Suddenly, but gently, Clary took Kaelies face in her hands, forcing Kaelie to look at her.

"Listen to me Kaelie," Clary said which quietened Kaelies cries. "I can try and help you but first you have to tell me everything."

Kaelie closed her eyes and a single tear fell.

"I don't remember and its driving me crazy. All these emotions. All these images and I don't remember them."

"Wait what do you mean you don't remember? But you remembered helping me."

"I don't remember anything after that. My head…my head Clary…I have so many thoughts that don't make sense…I…I don't understand and it hurts." Kaelie grabbed her head and moaned. "The Seelie Queen broke me Clary."


End file.
